


Trolled

by Galatyn



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Interracial By Fantasy Standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galatyn/pseuds/Galatyn
Summary: Tazai enjoys some elven hospitality.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The first gainful day of hunting in the Eversong Forest was winding down for Tazai. It had been an educative experience for the island troll, and his appreciation for the natural beauty of Quel'Thalas had grown immensely. In just a few hours he had collected a respectable stack of lynx skins, a few dozen pristine dragonhawk downs, and handful of glimmering mana wyrm scales to boot. Sure, he may have felt a brush with death a few times, but the trophies he'd bring back with him to the Echo Isles would be well worth the risk. The only prey he had left to subdue was the one he coveted the most: a female elf.

Ever since Tazai had first laid eyes on a sin'dorei woman, the desire to mate one had burned in his mind. The women of his species were attractive in their own primal way, but elven women were vain sirens whose magical beauty made them almost impossible to resist. They were, nevertheless, a challenge to seduce. On the whole, elven society still viewed trolls as primitives, and would not easily excuse a woman who discarded her dignity for a night of raw passion with a lesser race. Just like any creature of the wild, however, his quarry could be overcome with patience and cunning.

Tazai emerged from the forest right before dusk, promptly identifying the inn of whatever village he now found himself in. It was a modest establishment by elven standards, but for an islander it might as well have been a palace. There weren't many denizens loitering around by this time of day, so he gave thanks to the loa that their derisive looks could be avoided. Unfortunately, thanks were given too soon. Just before he crossed the threshold of the building, a small party of blood knights made their departure. They were all men, and it was obvious by their mannerisms that they had been drinking. The troll stepped to the side and waited for them to pass, not interested in being a target for their drunken malfeasance. A few of the men glared at him contentiously as they stumbled out, but he managed to stand his ground without as much as hearing a few elvish insults he couldn't understand anyway. It was wise for them to keep walking. Picking a fight with a muscular, seven-foot troll wouldn't have ended well, even with their advantage in numbers.

The interior of the establishment was dimly lit and smelled of liquor. To his surprise, it was barren of customers. Judging by the mess they had left behind, he had entered just after the bar's busiest hour. He studied the room as he sauntered inside, then came to a sudden stop. His attention settled on the only other person still occupying the building: the innkeeper. Standing behind the bar counter was an immaculate specimen of elven womanhood. Her eyes were mischievous emerald flares, but her smile was perfectly innocent. Platinum hair framed her angelic face, straight and cascading to her lower back. She wore a tight-fitting bodice over a lacy blouse that left little to the imagination. Even from across the room, he could appreciate the cleavage of her capacious breasts. She had already noticed him before he had noticed her, smiling winsomely at him while she wiped a glass with a towel. Not one to shy away from a woman's invitation, he swaggered over to the counter and leaned upon it.

"Good evening," she greeted.

"Evenin'," Tazai replied.

"It's not often we see a troll here."

"I can tell."

"What's your name?"

"Tazai. You?"

"Miriel."

"Pretty name."

"Thanks. I like yours, too. The bar's closed, but I can still pour one last drink for you."

"Dat would be nice. Have any rum?"

"Sure!"

Miriel put down the glass and turned around, bending over to retrieve a bottle of rum from the cabinet. Tazai could tell the woman worked for her tips because the manner in which she presented her ass was telling of someone who knew how to flaunt their assets. He could make our the exquisite shape of her bulbous derriere underneath her thin skirt, and by the time she turned back around to pour his glass, he was already imagining all the ways he would destroy it.

"What brings you to Quel'Thalas?" she inquired.

"Hunting."

"How do you like it?"

"I be havin' fun so far."

Tazai took a drink of rum, savoring the taste as he admired the woman's features. Among other voguish accessories she adorned herself with, he was particularly fond of her collar. It coiled tightly around her neck, suggestive of her preference for treatment in the bedroom.

"Ya like workin' here?" he pried.

Miriel shrugged. "It's not so bad. I make some decent coin."

"What do ya like to spend ya coin on?"

"Dresses, shoes, jewelry... sometimes gifts for my friends."

"Ya have any family?"

"My father is a blood knight, my mother is a ranger, and my fiance is an arcanist."

Tazai mentally cringed at the mention of a fiance, but her relationship status would do little to dissuade him from having her. He took another swig of rum.

"Ya be gettin' married?"

"Soon." Miriel seemed eager to change the subject. "What about you? Any family back home?"

"None dat Bwonsamdi hasn't claimed."

"Oh... not even a girlfriend?" she prodded with thinly-veiled optimism in her tone.

"Nah."

"Well... I find it hard to believe an accomplished hunter such as yourself has any problem with the ladies."

The compliment motivated Tazai to leer at her hungrily, making her blush. "So, you're from the Echo... Isles?" she retreated.

"Ya."

"What's it like living on an island?"

"Simple."

Miriel rested her face on her hands as she leaned over, beaming with intrigue. "I've always wanted to visit. I love beaches."

Tazai grinned. "Come back wit me. I'll show ya everyting dere is to see."

Miriel sighed and turned around again to put away the bottle. "Oh... I can't just walk out of here, though. I have a job."

Tazai licked his lips, still distracted by the woman's voluptuous body.

"Are you renting a room?" she asked.

"If ya have any."

"You're the only guest, actually. Do you have thirty-five silver?"

Tazai rifled through his pack for the innkeeper's fee plus a tip, then pushed the coins across the counter. Miriel smiled as she collected them, exchanging them for a room key. "That will do it" she thanked. "You're welcome to stay down here as long as you'd like. When you're ready, your room will be upstairs and to the right. Goodnight!" Rather abruptly, she then picked up a stack of dishes and began to make her way to the second floor.

"By the loa," Tazai remarked under his breath. The woman was definitely in heat, and as far as he could tell they were alone. Nothing was standing in the way of him having her. He couldn't care less if she was claimed by another man. After taking a few minutes to finish his rum, he began marching upstairs, bypassing his room on his way to the kitchen. Just around the corner, there she stood, washing the dishes over a sink. This was the perfect opportunity to make a move. He hastily stripped out of his hunting garb before walking inside. Favoring a more aggressive approach, he prowled right up behind her, firmly clamping his hands on her hips as he pressed his naked self up against her posterior.

With a frightened gasp, Miriel dropped the plate she was holding and tensed up. "What are you doing!?" she exclaimed, glimpsing over her shoulder.

"Relax," Tazai soothed.

"You can't be back here..." she scolded, squirming in his embrace. In spite of her objections, the troll's dominant hand found its way under her skirt and between her legs. Her skin was much softer than he imagined, stoking his lust.

"I know ya want dis," Tazai insisted.

"I can't be doing this," she demurred. "I have a fiance—"

"Don't tink about him."

As Tazai began to massage Miriel's groin his middle finger, her resistance quickly thawed. Fervent breathes escaped from her lips as she leaned back against him, gripping the edge of the sink for stability. Her yearning, half-lidded eyes would have given away her true feelings if she was not facing the opposite way, but he didn't need to see her face to know his handiwork was appreciated. It wasn't long before he could feel precipitation on her crevice, encouraging him to follow through. Soon it would become more difficult for her to stifle her euphoric outbursts.

Before long, it was time for Miriel to reciprocate Tazai's service. She wrested from his hold to turn around, then locked eyes with her lover as she sank to her knees. It was impossible for her to disguise her astonishment when she first saw the troll's massive shaft hanging inches away from her delicate head. Her expression alone made it obvious that she had never seen a cock as large as his, let alone ingested one. Nevertheless, she swallowed her trepidation and grasped the base of his mast with her dainty fingers. Her submissive gaze returned to his eyes after assessing his length, and with timid resolve, she began to stroke his erection.

Apparently, not much effort was needed to turn Miriel to infidelity. Perhaps elven women weren't as dignified as their reputation would suggest. In any case, Tazai led her a step further along the path of immorality as he reached out and clasped her head by her hair, pulling her mouth to his cock. Her glossy lips parted to receive the package inch by inch until her capacity was reached, all while maintaining eye contact. As her head was tugged back, her tongue slathered the troll's appendage with amorous saliva, making it smoother to take for the duration of her labor. Over the next few minutes, her head bobbed up and down her partner's cock at an enthusiastic tempo, erasing any remaining notion of her innocence.

Surprised by her talent, Tazai was convinced Miriel had some experience fellating men. She seemed to be enjoying her duty, even going as far as touching herself while she worked. He reveled in his triumph, indulging the view of the woman fawning at his feet. He was eager to see her out of her clothes but reluctant to interrupt her impressive performance. After all, he had all night to ravish her buxom body. There was no need to rush things. She could keep the initiative a little while longer while he relished the sensation of her warm mouth on his manhood.

Inevitably, the moment arrived when Tazai was ready to move on to the main course of his erotic feast. Without warning, he plucked Miriel from the ground and hoisted her over his left shoulder, making her squeal with nervous excitement. She was as light as a feather for the sinewy hunter, allowing him to transport her without a hitch. The stack of dirty dishes would remain unwashed as the dalliance began migrating from the kitchen to the bedroom.

"Wait, I have to close the inn," she distressed, suddenly recognizing the peril of being caught fornicating with a troll.

"Nobody gonna see ya," he responded, bending down to collect the room key from the pile of his belongings left scattered on the floor.

"Someone could walk in!" she panicked.

"Dey can wait."

The key to Tazai's room turned to unlock, allowing him to kick the door open and carry Miriel inside. The circular bed in the middle of the room was made of soft fabric and was bathed in the intimate glow of arcane candles. He briskly set her upon it, then immediately began the exhilarating process of undressing her.

"I've never done this before," she fretted.

"Ya nevah make love before?" he said doubtfully.

"Not with a troll!"

"Den ya be in for a treat."

Tazai removed Miriel's skirt and cast it aside. Underneath the gossamer fabric, she wore suede thigh-high boots and small frilly panties that were damp from foreplay. He selected the latter garment to be taken off next, sliding them down her supple thighs and over her fashionable footwear. She shuddered as her lower half was exposed, her heart racing with anticipation.

"Are you going to be rough?" she asked warily.

Tazai ignored her, focusing instead on liberating her ponderous chest from her bodice. Once her top was off completely, he could finally appreciate the shape of her curvaceous nude body sprawled before him. She blinked at him gingerly as he gaped, powerless to do anything but wait to receive his hardy gift. He pried her legs apart by her ankles, granting him unhindered access to her vulnerable slit. She bit her bottom lip, bracing for the inescapable wave of excruciating pleasure that would wrack her body when he buried his blue monster inside her.

Tazai's spear penetrated Miriel's hymen, consummating his triumph over her inhibitions. The strain of his girth made her writhe and moan, only serving to inflate his masculine ego. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head while she struggled to cope with the initial discomfort. As he pushed further into her orifice, her back arched to accommodate his imposing length. She was a tight fit, but nature was forgiving. Now that he was anchored in, he was free to explore her intestines at an exuberant speed. He knew her hole would never be the same after this. If not for the thrill of debauchery, he may have even felt a tinge of guilt knowing her fiance would no longer satisfy her in the same way he did.

Miriel's hyperventilation was music to Tazai's ears. He always suspected elves were just as sexual as his people were, and was elated to discover he was right. Thrust after thrust he extracted bliss from her fertile wellspring, indifferent to the toll it had on her stamina. Occasionally she made utterances in elvish which he could only assume was praise for his physical prowess. At one point during intercourse, he remembered her collar, prompting him to enclose his fingers around her throat. It was not long after this dominant maneuver that he felt her body convulse from an orgasm, cueing him to get off in turn. He hastened the onset, shifting his grip from her neck to her abdomen for a strong finish. As he prepared to unload inside her, she pouted at him with flushed cheeks, giving him all the incentive he needed to reach his climax. When his erection started to throb she instinctively wrapped her legs around his torso and clutched the bed at her sides.

At last, the session reached a crux as Tazai began to ejaculate. The pressure finally discharged from his loins, bursting into Miriel's womb and inundating it with his potent seed. He let out a definitive sigh as he came, a sound muddled by his partner's spastic whimpering. It took a few seconds for him to empty his sack, and when his cock finished palpitating he deliberately pulled it out. In the moments following the event, she closed her eyes and simpered, still oblivious to the consequences of her illicit affair.

This would have been the conclusion of the fling if it had been any other man, but not for Tazai. Little did Miriel know that the troll had been blessed by a witch doctor to regenerate sperm faster than she could catch her breath. Her trance was broken when she felt his weight on the bed, realizing all too late that he was just positioning himself for the second round.

"Wait, aren't you done?" she rasped.

"Just gettin' started," he answered.

"I don't think we should keep doing this. I still have to— mmph!"

Miriel could not even finish her protest before Tazai flipped her over. He then grabbed her hips, lifting her ass to be level with his pelvis. Fueled by adrenaline, she pushed her upper half up by her arms and peered back at him, bewildered by his seemingly endless reserve of mojo. Before she knew it, she was being railed from behind with reckless abandon. Once again, her eyes rolled back in ecstasy as her organs were abused by her insatiable guest. Her body rocked in sync with his bucking hips, enduring his onslaught as well as she could until his next steamy delivery.

This rakish cycle lasted well into the night until the cumspattered innkeeper lay unconscious beneath Tazai's enervated cock. He had lost track of time while exhausting her but ventured to guess it was far past midnight. Feeling sated, he moved her over slightly to make room for himself. He drifted off right away, grateful to the loa for guiding him to this prize. That night he slept better than he had in many years.

The next morning, Tazai woke to find Miriel still sleeping soundly beside him. As much as he fancied having another go with her, he determined it was better that he wasn't around when she started to feel remorse for her sins. He quietly slipped off the bed without waking her, then returned to the hallway to retrieve his belongings. After getting dressed, he slunk downstairs to be confronted by a man waiting at the bar. He looked a bit distressed as he saw the troll, but accosted him all the same.

"Excuse me, have you seen Miriel?" he questioned.

"Who?" Tazai replied.

"The innkeeper."

"Oh, yah mon. She hardly be gettin' a wink o' sleep. Workin' all night, dat one."

Befuddled by his response, the man fell silent as Tazai exit the building. The sun greeted him as he stepped outside, bringing a smile to his face. It was a beautiful day to continue gallivanting. Having now tasted the sweet nectar of an elven woman, he had developed a new appetite for their kind. Perhaps, loa willing, he would encounter another damsel to conquer before returning home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tazai shows an elven ranger why trolls do it better.

After spending a particularly pleasant night in an elven inn, Tazai was eager to begin another day of hunting in the forests of Quel'Thalas. Here in the wild, a troll could enjoy nature's bounty without suffering the judgmental eyes of the vainglorious elves. There was plenty of fauna to pursue as beautiful and vicious as the sin'dorei themselves. As dangerous as it was, no living thing could withstand the hunter when he was in his element. Women were no exception. In truth, there was little difference in subduing a beast and subduing a mate, but one was certainly more rewarding than the other.

For now, Tazai's top priority was finding breakfast. No hunter worth his salt would run amok on an empty stomach. Bow at the ready, he began to scour the woods for small game. Thanks to his heightened senses, it would not take long for him to spot a rabbit waiting for him in the middle of a clearing. He snuck up as close as possible to the critter without alerting it, then steadied his breath as he took aim.

Before he could release his bowstring, Tazai felt something bite him in the ass. He cursed loudly from the pain, consequently scaring away his meal. Without a second thought, he reached around, only to discover he had been shot with an arrow himself. He furiously plucked it out as he spun around to confront his attacker, ready to fight for his own survival.

The last thing Tazai expected was for his assailant to give themself away by shouting, but that's what happened next. "Oh no!" a female blurted out from the bush, alerting him where to look. He aimed an arrow in her direction, prepared to fire the moment she made a move. A few seconds afterward, he heard her call to him yet again. "Wait! That was a mistake!"

"Who you be?" Tazai demanded.

"Calissa," the woman replied. "We're on the same side, I think."

"Ya think?"

"You're a Darkspear, aren't you?"

"Ya damn right."

"That's what I thought. Don't shoot me, all right? I'm coming out."

Tazai remained on edge until Calissa emerged from the foliage, and was enticed by what he saw. Standing a few yards away was a sprightly elven vixen with fair skin and fiery copper hair tied back in a ponytail. She had a perky face that seemed more expressive than most, and her verdant eyes glowed with a hint of naivety. While a bit petite compared to her sisters, her rack was still impressive. Her small leather tunic did a spectacular job of showcasing her bosom, even if it was lacking in the way of protection. Below her barren midriff she wore a skimpy leather thong that hugged tightly around her voluptuous hips. Further down, she wore tall leather boots that went past her knees, granting a delectable view of her juicy thighs. This sporty outfit, in combination with her bow and quiver, suggested she was a ranger of some kind... and most likely an amateur one at that.

Lowering his weapon, Tazai allowed her to approach.

"I'm so sorry," she started. "I thought you were a forest troll. Then I remembered how the saying goes: green is mean, blue is true."

Tazai snorted. He knew elves hated the Amani, but this was ridiculous. "Ya be lucky I'm no forest troll. If I was, you'd be dead."

Calissa laughed sheepishly. "Err... yeah. Oh! What about your wound?"

"Don't worry about it. I be regeneratin' in no time."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot trolls can do that."

"Sure can."

Calissa took a few steps closer, no longer wary of Tazai's retaliation. "So... what's your name?" she asked.

"Tazai."

"That's a cool name. Mine is Calissa. What are you doing in Quel'Thalas, Tazai?"

"Before ya came along, I was huntin' for breakfast."

Calissa covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Oh no, I ruined it for you, didn't I?" She frantically began rifling through her satchel. "Hold on, I can make it up to you!" A moment later, she withdrew a small loaf of bread, extending it out to him. "Go on," she encouraged. "It's good. My mother made it."

With a shrug, Tazai walked over and took the bread out of Calissa's hand. He snapped the loaf in two, returning one of the halves to her. She smiled gratefully at him as she waited to see his reaction to the taste. Without hesitation, he bit off a large chunk, chewed it, and swallowed. "Dat's pretteh good," he complimented. "Ya mudda be skilled."

"I'm so glad you like it!" she chimed before taking a bite herself.

"How old ya be, anyway?"

"Well, that's... you see, it's a little different for elves. I guess you would say I'm a young adult."

"Ya be a huntress as well?"

"Aspiring Farstrider, to be exact. I have a long way to go."

As Tazai sized the woman up, an idea came to mind. "If ya like, I could show ya a ting or two" he offered.

Calissa's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really? Even though I shot you? That would be fantastic!"

For the next few hours, Tazai explored the forest with his new protege by his side. Along the way he taught her the basics of archery and tracking, even sharing a few stories of his life on the Echo Isles. She was fascinated by everything he had to say and had no shortage of questions. The escapade came to a head later in the evening as the sun started to get low, depriving them of daylight. They stopped in the middle of a shady nook, both recognizing the hunt was over.

"This was fun," Calissa declared. "You've shown me a lot."

"Don't mention it," Tazai waved off.

With an affectionate smile, she took a few more steps to close the gap between them. "No, I will. You're so kind. I don't know how I can repay you for everything."

He grinned at her words, taking a few paces towards her until they were within an intimate distance of each other. "Oh, I can tink of a way," he stated with a vulgar tone. Without warning, he dropped his loincloth, brandishing his package unabashed.

Calissa covered her mouth in shock, her eyes now wide open as she took a measure of troll's thick love muscle. Her face crimsoned from his forwardness. "Are you serious?" she managed to say at last.

Tazai remained firm in his proposal. "Don't be shy."

She laughed nervously, shaking her head as she looked back up to him. "I don't know about this. We just met, and I should really be getting home..."

"Ya wanna pay me back, don't ya?"

"Well, yes, but..." Her eyes drifted back down to his cock, mesmerized by its size. "Anar'alah... you are serious, aren't you?"

"Watcha be waitin' for?" he pressed.

Steeling herself with a deep breath, she lowered herself to her knees. "Should we really do this out in the open?"

"Don't worry ya pretteh head."

"All right..."

Infused with moxie, Casilla reached out to grasp the snake hanging between Tazai's legs. "This feels so wrong," she commented with a blush. After overcoming her apprehension, she tilted forward, swallowing as much of his erection as her impish mouth could handle. As she began to caress her partner's shaft with her tongue, her eyes basked in his lecherous gaze, thirsty for his approval.

If Tazai had learned anything over the course of his trip, it was that elven women were much easier than he thought. He appreciated a good challenge, but there was no denying the satisfaction of inserting his Darkspear pride down the maw of a female native. Her effort was commendable, and it almost seemed as though she was trying to convince him this wasn't her first time. Regardless of the truth, he could tell by now that her initial trepidation was just a ruse. Only a true nympho could slurp a cock with this much enthusiasm.

After a few minutes of oral labor, Calissa was rewarded with a deluge of cum that filled her gullet. Her head disengaged from his cock, unable to contain it all. What sperm she wasn't able to devour dripped from her lips onto her bosom. She giggled at her accomplishment, hardly fazed by the mess he was making of her. "Mmmm..." she crooned. "You taste so good..."

Tazai chuckled. "Glad ya tink so. Now go bend ovah dat tree."

Obeying her instructor, Calissa skipped over to the closest trunk and leaned forward on it by her arms. After positioning herself, she peered over her shoulder to watch him undress, biting her bottom lip in anticipation. It only took a few moments for him to unburden himself, and when he was ready he sauntered over to join her. She shuddered when she felt her thong pulled down her legs, exposing her privates to fresh sylvan air. He gave her plump ass a hearty spank, making her gasp with delight. His hands then found purchase on either side of her hips as he centered himself for the ensuing romp.

A delirious moan escaped from Calissa as Tazai plunged into her soppy pussy. He proceeded to hump her against the tree at a steady pace, producing even more obscene noises from her with each passionate beat. After some time had passed, he began pulling her hair like the reins of a mount, stimulating her even further. Her body was barely capable of withstanding the strain of his roughness, but she happily soldiered on.

Several minutes later, Tazai could feel her body tense from an impending climax, cueing him to accelerate his thrusts. She cried out in rapture when she came, temporarily paralyzed by her body's convulsions. He lingered in her for a few seconds before pulling out, observing the product of their fornication spill down her legs.

Calissa looked around and beamed at her lover. "That was amazing," she panted. "You're so fucking hot."

"Don't be tinkin' we finished" he warned.

Without giving her time to catch her breath, he hastily removed her tunic and spun her around, relishing the view of her large pillowy tits as he plucked her from the ground by her hamstrings. She girdled him with her legs and draped her arms around his neck, her eyes brimming with infatuation as she simpered. Gradually he entered her again, witnessing her face contort from bliss. He began bucking his hips with animalistic intensity, rooting her insides with his big blue bone.

It wasn't long before Tazai's cock was throbbing for a release, spurring him to hustle. Calissa noticed the signal, squeezing him between her thighs in preparation. With a predatory glare, he pressed her up against the tree to finish, doggedly thrusting even as his seed was starting to discharge into her tubes. She kissed him furiously as he filled her with his load, overcome by the swell of emotion that accompanied such a sordid endowment.

When she eventually broke away from him, her face was bright red from exertion. "I never thought I'd love getting fucked by a troll," she admitted in a sultry voice.

He grunted and set her down. "I got plenty where dat came from. Now lay yaself down on da ground."

"I should be leaving," she protested, her eyes shifting to her discarded clothes. "It's getting late..."

"Lay down," he asked again. "I'm not through wit ya."

Finding it hard to turn down another helping of Tazai's exotic meat, Calissa did as she was told. Nevertheless, she still had reservations. "You'll be quick, won't you? It's really late... I really don't think it's a good idea to keep this going much longer."

"Ya mon," he dismissed. "Whateva ya say."

After waiting for her to lower herself upon the lush grass, he dropped to his knees in front of her. Next, he separated her legs, then elevated her lower half to be level with his lap. In this position he began to plow her once again, roused by the sight of her vibrant body covered in sweat. With a tantalizing smirk, she yielded to his will, grateful to have been selected for breeding.

Time slipped away as the next session ensued, and before either of them realized it, the sun had dipped below the horizon. Tazai had to give credit where it was due. Calissa may have been a tenderfoot as a ranger, but her youthful stamina kept up with him well beyond his expectations. Even still, she had her limits. As her palpitations grew heavier, he suspected she was nearing another orgasm. This time he determined to finish with her, pumping her fast and hard until he could sense she was ready to explode. Her efflux was preceded by an electrified squeal, after which her body writhed as if she were possessed by some sort of demon. So visceral was her reaction that within just seconds he was producing another torrent of smutty syrup into her guts. He withdrew his cock before it was done sputtering, taking it in hand and showering her face and frontage with a surplus of his seed.

Tazai finally noticed how late it was after rising back to his feet. Having scored another notch on his belt, he decided it was time to quit. "Ya be fun to mess around wit'," he commented, but his words fell on deaf ears. Calissa had already passed out, mentally and physically drained from the exercise. Oblivious to her condition, he started to put his clothes back on, wondering if he might find dinner before turning in for the night. Once dressed, he departed, leaving someone's cum-soaked daughter sleeping naked on the forest floor.

By way of moonlight, Tazai navigated the dark wilderness in search of easy prey. He was on his own now but had no fear of the shadows. Hours of mating had exacerbated his hunger, and now food was the only thing on his mind. Once an hour had passed, he was nearly ready to give up and settle for berries, but what he stumbled across instead would prove to be a more urgent matter. As he strolled into a glade, he spotted a dark-haired woman lounging on a large rock. She didn't notice him at first, seeming far too busy with preening herself. As what seemed to be customary for Quel'Thalas, her outfit was anything but modest, consisting of black leather pieces that accentuated her curvature. Strangely enough, she didn't appear to be a ranger, lacking any weaponry whatsoever. Curiosity got the best of him at last, and he started to approach her.

"How ya doin' pretty ting?" he greeted.

The woman's eyes turned to him slowly, almost as if he was expected. Without a word, she began to slink down from her perch and strut towards him. Her beauty was captivating, but something seemed off. When she was close enough for him to make out more of her features, he recognized what she was: a succubus. By the time he realized his mistake, it was too late. The demon had him bewitched. In spite of his better judgment, he felt drawn to her like a moth to a flame. His willpower was no match for her seductive spell.

When Tazai was within arm's reach of her, she gently clasped his face between her hands. "Hello, handsome," she purred. She pulled his head down to her level, kissing him delicately on his lips. At that moment, a wave of lethargy washed over him. The last thing he saw before succumbing to a deep slumber was her diabolical smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tazai gets revenge on his captor with the help of his wife.

Tazai was awoken by the sound of footsteps against a hard stone floor. As his eyes eased open, he found himself laying within a metal cage in the middle of a windowless dungeon. The only source of light was a large candle resting atop a table on the other side of the room. Fighting against his drowsiness, he stood up, trying to make sense of his predicament while his eyes adjusted to the darkness. "What da hell?" he groused, still trying to recollect the events leading up to his imprisonment. Was this the work of the succubus? If so, it could only mean his luck was about to get even worse. He attempted to jostle the door open but to no avail. This exercise in futility was met with an amused giggle originating from the dungeon's entryway. When he looked over, he saw the silhouette of the demon he had encountered in the forest. Now he knew what it felt like to be caught in a spider's web.

Angrily squeezing the bars of his cell, Tazai glared at the succubus. "Where am I?" he demanded.

"The home of my master," she replied as she began to sashay towards him.

"What ya want wit me?"

She stopped just beyond his arm's reach, shaking her head. "Oh, darling, I just want you to relax." Her eyes drifted down his body, glinting with arousal. It was around this time that he realized he was undressed, save for his loincloth. This discovery only exacerbated his temper.

"Ya be lettin' me go if ya know what's good for ya," he threatened.

The succubus cackled. "How cranky! No need to worry, handsome. I would never harm that beautiful body of yours... unless you're into that sort of thing."

Before he could respond, a third voice drew his attention back to the entryway. "Nymera, stop teasing the prisoner."

The command came from a tall elven man with bone-white hair and a wicked countenance. He was dressed in the trappings of a warlock, all but confirming he was Nymera's master. Tazai had enough knowledge of these dark wizards to recognize the danger he was in.

As Nymera retreated from the cage, the warlock marched inside. Once he knew who his prisoner was, his face contorted with disgust. "A troll... You captured a troll."

Nymera nodded excitedly. "Isn't he exquisite? The perfect male specimen. So much life energy... I can nearly t—"

Her exaltation suddenly transformed into screams of agony as she began to writhe from the pain of some invisible affliction originating from the warlock's palm. The spell was a clear indication of how the elf felt about her opinions and a preview of his cruelty. It was strange to feel sympathy for a demon, but Tazai soon remembered she was the reason he was stuck here in the first place. When her torment ended, she shrunk away to the corner of the dungeon, trembling.

"A troll, Nymera?" he spat. "You think I want to harvest the soul of some mongoloid?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? I'm sure you are. How disappointing for a demon of your caliber to return with something so repulsive."

As much as Tazai despised the warlock's cutting words, he remained silent, not willing to tempt his wrath. His survival depended on his ability to remain calm. This was not the first time he had been in a tough spot, and he was determined it wouldn't be the last. Even as his captor's eyes shifted back to him, he remained stoic.

"I suppose you can still be of some use," the warlock muttered. "I've been meaning to make some more troll's blood elixirs." With that, he snapped his fingers and turned to depart. Nymera followed him out, hissing bitterly at Tazai as she passed him. The dungeon door closed behind her with a heavy thud.

Tazai suffered his isolation for what felt like hours. He found no weakness in his cage, dashing any hopes of an easy escape. He was a resilient troll, but the lack of nourishment was starting to take a toll on his faculties. If he didn't replenish his stomach soon, he would perish in captivity. All he could do now is pray for the loa's mercy.

Fortunately, his prayers would be answered. The dungeon door opened once again, and on the other side of it was a sight for sore eyes. Passing through the entryway was a smoldering elven beauty with long raven hair. Her luscious body was shaped to perfection and wrapped in a silky black gown that was anything but modest. Her selection of jewelry was tastefully alluring, marking her a woman of great affluence but also a woman of great vanity. Indeed, the imperious manner in which she carried herself was a telling sign of a noble pedigree, and she was keenly aware of it.

Tazai had to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't some hallucination. Not only was his visitor gorgeous, but she carried a pitcher of water and a plate of fresh bread that filled the room with a rich aroma. She placed it on the table next to the candle and turned to face him, shifting her weight to one leg as she placed her hands on her hips. Her condescending gaze did not bother him, only fueling his desire to have her.

"The nerve of my husband," she fumed with a haughty tone. "He allows that whore of an assistant to bring her prey home, then completely neglects to take care of them afterward."

"Who you be?" Tazai questioned.

The woman took a few steps forward. "Lady Tamaryn. And don't bother telling me yours, I don't care."

"What I be doin' in dis cage?"

"Well, you're lucky you aren't sin'dorei. My husband and his pet demon love tormenting handsome elven men and harvesting their souls. I suppose he had other plans for you, though far less interesting ones." She paused to sigh. "Anyway, I suppose you're hungry."

Tamaryn went to retrieve the key to Tazai's cage which hung on the wall near the entrance. He remained still as she approached the cage door and began unlocking it, utterly confused by her actions. Was she not aware that he could kill her and escape? Her recklessness was jarring, he knew better than to interrupt an enemy who was making a mistake. Yet, as the door swung open, his first instinct was not to attack her. Instead, he scratched his head.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Tamaryn finally spoke. "Are you going to just stand there?"

"Ya gonna just let me go?"

"Obviously... but I thought you'd like to eat something before leaving."

"And... what about ya husband?"

She rolled her eyes. "What about him? He's always leaving me to clean up his mess. I'm not having it this time."

Still puzzled by the woman's behavior, Tazai exit the cage and walked over to the table where his meal was waiting. There was a chance the food was poisoned, but at this point, he didn't care. He nearly inhaled the bread, genuinely surprised by how good it was. Afterward, he washed it down half the pitcher. "Not bad," he commented. "Ya be quite da chef. And a pretty one, too. Ya husband know how lucky he be?"

She scoffed. "I doubt it. With all the time he spends with that wretched succubus, he hardly pays attention to me."

Tazai set the pitcher down. "I guess I should be thankin' ya."

"Don't mention it. I'm just grateful I don't have to drag your dead husk out of here."

"Me too."

Her eyes began to drift down his body. "So... what brings a troll to Quel'Thalas?"

"Thrill of da hunt."

"Ah, a hunter. I should have guessed. You certainly have the build of one. Aside from this... incident... I trust you've had a pleasant stay." Her gaze lingered his groin.

He did not fail to notice how she was checking him out. "It's been nice, mon. Even dis wasn't so bad. I wanna repay ya."

She smirked, lifting her gaze back to his face. There was a mischievous glow in her eyes that suggested the meal would be served with a special kind of dessert. "Just a small favor, if it's not so much to ask."

Tazai raised a brow. "Hmm?"

"I hear things about troll anatomy that I'd like to verify for myself." Without waiting for permission, she closed the gap between them and lowered herself to her knees. Her venturesome hands reached out and seized his loincloth, pulling it down to his feet. His anaconda of a cock hung inches from her head, momentarily stunning her. "So it's true..." she managed to say, grossly entranced by her discovery. "I bet you cause plenty of trouble with this."

"Sure," he affirmed. "Plenty."

She licked her lips as her fingers gently coiled around his shaft. "Have you ever gotten into trouble with an elven woman before?"

"Not yet," he lied, not wanting her to feel less special. "Ya wanna change dat?"

She leered at him as her hand began to work his apparatus. "How forward of you to ask."

"Sorry, I can't help ma self."

Without further delay, Tamaryn began to glaze Tazai's cock with her tongue. It was impossible for him to take his eyes off her as she tended to his package, astonished that a woman of her status would be so eager to engage in such an activity with a troll. Was she this desperate for attention, or was this all just to spite her husband? Either way, he was pleased with the outcome of his stint in captivity.

Once Tazai's mast was thoroughly polished, Tamaryn opened wide to swallow it. Her mouth was abnormally hot, but the sensation she produced felt incredible. For the next few minutes, she sucked with religious fervor, handily demonstrating to her partner that she was committed to his satisfaction. Delighted noises escaped from her as she slurped, convincing him that she was enjoying this fling just as much as he was. For and island troll accustomed to a primitive lifestyle, there was no view quite as magnificent as a sophisticated elven lady staring up at him as her foxy head throttled on his cock.

As Tazai continued to swell inside Tamaryn's maw, he began to sense she was due for some compensation. He reached down and grabbed her by the ears, holding her head in place as he began to root it with his meaty rod. This unexpected seizure took her by surprise, causing her to gag and squirm under his control. After a few more seconds of ramping intensity, he squeezed her cartilage and discharged, flooding her gullet with a torrent of sperm. He exhaled triumphantly as he came, maintaining his grip on her for a few moments before letting go and pulling out. Some residual cum dripped upon her face which was now glowering as she attempted to catch her breath. There was something uniquely gratifying about shooting a load down the throat of his captor's wife, but there was still much more lechery to be explored.

After wiping off her face, Tamaryn sighed. "I suppose trolls aren't known for their manners, are they?"

"Somethin' tells me ya not too interested in manners."

She simpered at the response, rising back to her feet. "Come along," she commanded, taking him by the hand. He was left baffled as she led him as he was out of the dungeon and up the stairs into their home. Briskly, she guided the naked troll through the lavish corridors, ignoring the risk that they could be caught at any moment. After successfully clearing the first floor undetected, they hastily ascended another flight of stairs and turned a corner to a bed-chamber. The room was a sharp contrast to the dungeon, decked with elven finery that appeared too expensive for him to even look at. It reminded him of the inn but was far more luxurious. She stood to the side and waited for him to enter, then closed the door behind him. With an impish grin, she ushered him to the plush bed, shoved him upon it, and began to undress.

Tazai watched like a predator as the feckless adulteress discarded her gown, revealing the voluptuous curvature of her body. This was a woman who took pride in her appearance, preened from her head down to her toes. Her sultry black lingerie matched well against her olive skin, tailored to accommodate her enormous chest and delectably broad hips. Once the strap to her bra was undone, her breasts billowed out, fomenting his lust. He noticed her nipples were pierced with golden hoops that matched her earrings, making her all the more enticing. She began to slide out of her panties next, tugging them until they slid freely down her legs and past her stilettos. At last, she was ready to continue their affair.

"Ya not worried ya husband gonna find us?" Tazai asked as she began climbing onto the bed.

"Mmm, what if he does?" she considered. "He'd probably kill us both."

By now, he was convinced this woman was crazy, but that only contributed to her appeal. She began prowling up his body on all fours until she was straddling him, her head now hovering just inches above his. "I bet you've always wanted to fuck an elf, haven't you?" she purred before closing her eyes and connecting their lips. As she proceeded to make out with her lover, his covetous hands found their way to her tushy, clasping it tightly. Meanwhile, she reached between her legs and wrapped her fingers around his cock to hoist it skyward. After it was in position, she sat upright, biting her bottom lips as she began to slowly impale herself on his spear. She stifled a gasp as her pussy stretched tightly around his girth, enduring the pain until her limit was reached.

Tamaryn began to rise and fall on Tazai's rod at a deliberate pace. Her tits jiggled with each descent, treating him to a fascinating display of her physique as he lay back and savored her grind. She riveted him with half-lidded eyes during the intercourse, occasionally tossing her hair during moments of exhilaration. Her hands never settled in one place, gingerly grazing his muscles and at times her own contours. Each of her breaths was teeming with felicity, growing heavier and heavier as the performance rolled on.

Several minutes passed of unrestrained sexual indulgence. By now, Tamaryn was beginning to gleam with perspiration. Eager for an orgasm, she began to accelerate, obsessively bouncing on Tazai's erection as if she was under a hex. He gave her booty an encouraging spank, spurring her towards a thrilling climax. It was not long after this gesture that her moment arrived. She tilted her head back and moaned in ecstasy as her body convulsed, oblivious to her volume. Her eggs gushed out from her slit during her hysterics, creating a sodden mess on her partner's lap.

After allowing her a few seconds to recover from the ride, Tazai seized the initiative. With a surge of dominance, he sat up and grabbed her by her arms, then flipped her onto her back. She squealed as he wrested control from her, anxious to see how he would requite her effort.

"Are you going to be rough?" she tenderly prodded.

"Careful what ya wish for," he warned, repositioning himself on his knees between her legs.

Tazai could not help but find amusement at the thought of how mortified the husband would be if he walked in and saw his wife getting plowed by a big bad troll. Even if she wasn't as delicious as she was, the mere thought of revenge was enough to keep him innervated. It was auspicious luck that the best way to get back at his adversary was to fuck the dark angel sprawled out before of him. With a firm grip on her ankles, he lined himself up with her orifice and thrust into her.

Tamaryn mewled emphatically as her innards were pulverized by Tazai's fleshy bludgeon, writhing under the weight of his machismo. She clinched a pillow above her head during her rapturous throes, nearly ripping it at the seams. Her current state of existence was a far cry from her lofty disposition, although she didn't seem to mind this development as long as her endorphins continued to flow. Her weakness for cock may have been a bit extreme, but her partner had no problem taking care of it.

Refusing to relent on the philandering elf, Tazai embraced his role as punisher. He hammered away for the better part of an hour, driving her through wave after wave of euphoria. His endurance was high enough that he never lost momentum. Nevertheless, even a jock like him could not contain his seed forever. Pinning her arms against the bed with gorillian strength, he advanced his onslaught, determined to spoil her as she deserved before the intimacy reached a head.

Now primed for detonation, Tazai's cock started to violently throb inside Tamaryn's socket. She felt the rumblings of his impending explosion, prompting her to thrash even harder. "Yes, YES!" she raved as her eye clenched shut. Galvanized by her praise, he bucked his hips at terminal speed until the moment of reckoning was at hand. With a bestial grunt, he began to relinquish his load, flooding her tubes with enough semen to drown her in. As his appendage continued to spasm, she babbled exuberantly in her native tongue. He pulled out after a few seconds and jerked off the last dollops of his genetic material onto her bust.

Following a moment of brevity, Tamaryn's eyes fluttered open to the sight of her cohort recuperating from the marathon of passion. She hummed contentedly, prying herself up by her elbows. "What an animal," she remarked. "Thank goodness Nymera found you."

Tazai chuckled. "I don't tink dis is what she had in mind."

"She had the right idea. I have half a mind to put you back in your cage so I can have you to myself."

"Sorry, mon, but dat ain't gonna happen."

As he climbed down from the bed, she started to pout. "You're not leaving already, are you?"

"I can't be stayin' here. Ya husband gonna find out I'm missin', and I still gotta get me tings."

"Just a while longer," she insisted. "We were having so much fun!"

Tazai shook his head. "Ya out of ya mind, woman?"

Not willing to let him go without a fight, she slithered off the bed and turned around to bend over it. Peering over her shoulder seductively, she made him an offer he couldn't refuse. Her ass was no less compelling than her other assets, bulbous and plump like a ripened fruit. Against his better judgment, he surrendered to the temptation, putting off his escape to take her to task once more.

By the time Tamaryn's energy was depleted, Tazai had ejaculated multiple times over. Her body, once immaculate, was now saturated with his jism. She cooed as the final drops of spunk fell upon her face and smeared her mascara. He had given her an experience she would not soon forget, but he had stayed well beyond what was prudent. As he made for the door, she rolled over on her side to watch him depart. "Thanks for the company," she rasped before he disappeared.

Tazai raced through the house nude, struggling to remember his way back to the dungeon. After making a few wrong turns here and there, he found it, hastily retrieving his possessions before his luck expired. He made a mad dash through one of the back doors to be greeted by the cool night air. Apparently, an entire day had passed between the time he was captured and now. He sprinted away from the scene as quickly as he could, finding sanctuary in the wilderness. As he got dressed, he contemplated what he would do next. Perhaps now was a good time to take a break from adventuring and visit the capital for some rest and relaxation. He could always return to his hunt after seeing what the city had to offer. After all, if anyone was going to solve the mystery of why the women of Quel'Thalas were so loose, it was him.


End file.
